Thanos (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Thanos is the main antagonist of the Marvel Cinematic Universe film series. He is a powerful alien warlord who rules over a dead dimension and commands a massive army known as the Chitauri. He allied himself with Loki to invade Earth, and allied with Ronan the Accuser to destroy Xandar, both in exchange for the deliverance of two powerful Infinity gems, but they both failed to accomplish this task and had betrayed him. He was portrayed by Damion Poitier in The Avengers and by Josh Brolin in Guardians of the Galaxy and Avengers: Age of Ultron and Brolin will reprise Thanos' role in Avengers: Infinity War - Part 1 & Part 2. History Thanos' past is unknown at this point and how he came to power. Not even his species has been fully discovered, sans the assumption that he is an Eternal. It is known that at some point, he gained control over the deadly army of the Chitauri, and took the assassin Gamora as his daughter after killing her people. Thanos greatly desired the Infinity Stones, objects of immense power that held considerable dominance over the various forces that occupied the universe, and forged several alliances in order to locate them. The Avengers In The Avengers, Thanos appears in a post-credits scene. The Other tells Thanos that the Tesseract is in a small world, a human world. It also informs him that Loki is ready to lead the Chitauri. In a post-credits scene, Thanos is revealed to have been Loki's benefactor, having provided the Chitauri Army used by Loki in his attempted invasion of Earth. When advised by his intermediary (known simply as the "Other") that opposing the Avengers would be "to court death", Thanos glances at the camera and flashes an evil grin. Guardians of the Galaxy Thanos plays a more active role in the film, where he has enlisted the help of Ronan, Korath, and his daughters, Gamora and Nebula, to retrieve the Orb for him. As it turns out, Gamora is not actually Thanos' daughter, since Thanos killed Gamora's family and snatched her as an infant to train her into the perfect assassin, having abused and tormented her in the process of doing so. This causes Gamora to betray Thanos, which leads to a chain of events that leads to Gamora finding her true calling as a protector of the universe and a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. When Ronan and Nebula are called to discuss Gamora's betrayal, Ronan kills The Other, who was speaking for Thanos. Thanos does not react to this, but is angry at Ronan for not obtaining the Orb (and for apparently alienating Gamora). He says he will destroy Xandar for Ronan if he brings him the Orb, and will kill him if he does not. Thanos promised Ronan that he will help Ronan destroy Xandar in exchange for Ronan's services. However, once Ronan gets a hold of the Orb, he feels he no longer needs Thanos help and also decides to betray him. Nebula also decides to betray Thanos out of jealousy over Thanos showing preference for Gamora over her. Ronan and Nebula take Korath with them. In the end, Ronan and Korath are killed by the Guardians of the Galaxy (including Gamora), Nebula escapes and becomes a renegade villain independent of Thanos, and the Guardians give the Orb to the Nova Corps for safekeeping. Thanos, however, is still determined to find the six Infinity Stones and the Infinity Gauntlet so he can use them to conquer the universe. Avengers: Age of Ultron Following Ultron's defeat at the hands of the Avengers, Thanos appears in the film's mid-credits scene. Fed up with Loki's failure and Ronan's betrayal, he presumably breaks into the vault of Asgard and acquires the Infinity Gauntlet, swearing to collect all of the six Infinity Stones himself. Avengers: Infinity War Thanos will appear as the main antagonist of The Avengers 3 Part 1 & 2, as he succeeds in assembling the Infinity Stones. Powers and Abilities Thanos has not demonstrated his powers at this point. However, it is conceivable that he is extremely powerful, able to strike fear into an Asgardian like Loki and command the Chitauri army unchallenged. Korath says he is the most powerful being in the universe, although Ronan was confident he could kill Thanos with the power of the Orb. Nevertheless, Thanos displayed no sign of concern after Ronan threatened him. Trivia * Thanos is similar to Supreme Leader Snoke from the Star Wars sequel trilogy; they both serve as alien warlords who employ various villains to enforce his will. In Star Wars VII: The Force Awakens, Snoke appears as a hologram sitting down on a chair, similar to how Thanos appeared in a hovering throne in Guardians of the Galaxy. * In the comics, Thanos was the master of the Infinity Gauntlet, which he used in the eponymous series in an attempt to court Death. He has no relationships with Loki nor the Chitauri, but he is nevertheless one of the Avengers' most historical foes. When he took a break from being a conqueror, Thanos was entrusted with the Reality Gem of the Infinity Gems. ** In the Amalgam Comics imprint, Loki's counterpart, L'ok D'saad served Thanos's counterpart, Thanoseid. ** The name "Thanos" is based on the name of the mythological Greek figure Thanatos, meaning "death". ** Thanos is the only villain who has interacted, albeit indirectly, with every major hero in the franchise, as he was responsible for the events depicted in The Avengers (which featured all the major heroes of Phase One) and is the mastermind behind Guardians of the Galaxy. Minions of Thanos Gallery TDW1235 comp v019.1127thanos.jpg ThanosThrone2.jpg|Ronan, Nebula and The Other gather before Thanos' throne. Thanos_sitting_on_his_throne.png|Thanos sitting on his throne with meeting with Ronan and Nebula. thanos-gotg.jpg|Thanos' concept art Thanos-Infinity-Gauntlet.jpg|Thanos in Avengers: Infinity War teaser, holding the entire Infinity Gauntlet in his hand and smiling !Thanos_Portrait_Art.jpg Thanos-Walking.jpeg|Thanos's art walks Rpsyk1.jpg|Thanos arguing with Ronan. !Thanos.jpg Category:Omnipotents Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Mongers Category:Mastermind Category:Aliens Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Leader Category:Avengers Villains Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Hulk Villains Category:Captain America Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Sadists Category:Unseen Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Deal Makers Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Thor Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Dark Messiah Category:Master Manipulator Category:Xenophobes Category:Karma Houdini Category:Parents Category:Humanoid Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Homicidal Category:Social Darwinists Category:Provoker Category:In love villains Category:Betrayed Category:Usurper Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Abusers Category:Archenemy Category:Sophisticated Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Warlords Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Torturer Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Non-Action Category:Strategic Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:The Heavy Category:Immortals Category:Crossover Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Delusional Category:Crime Lord Category:Jingoist Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Tyrants Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Terrorists Category:Related to Hero Category:Conspirators Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Elderly Category:Lego Villains